


科洛桑生活指南2.0

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: 之前的科洛桑指南修订版，新增：·修复了之前的年龄Bug；·调整了一些CP；·增添和删改了部分情节；·因官方设定问题调整了部分角色的人设；·提高了整个故事的弱智程度。
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Wilhuff Tarkin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

一.

科洛桑，41BBY。

红褐色头发的青年从穿梭机上下来，一手拎着行李箱，一手抱了个在睡觉的小男孩站在门前敲了敲门。窝在沙发里打全息游戏的贝尔揉了揉眼睛，起身去开了门。

“你好？”

“你好，威尔赫夫·塔金。”青年礼貌地放下行李箱，伸出手跟贝尔握了握。贝尔连忙接过那只大皮箱，把他领进来：“不好意思，你说你是要来司法学院读书的学生时候，我没想到你已经有儿子了。”

“……这不是我儿子，这是我路上捡的。”塔金回答，接着反问。“我看起来那么老吗？”

“不是不是，我以为你们外环结婚都很早。”贝尔连忙解释，“虽然你脸上没什么肉，可能也没什么胶原蛋白，但绝对不显老，我发誓。”

这个解释没起到什么好作用，至少塔金的表情根本没有和缓下来。他只是略一颔首，努力抱着那个棕色小团子再弯下腰来拿拖鞋。贝尔眼疾手快，从鞋架子上取下来一双灰色的拖鞋放在他面前，然后又伸手要接过他怀里的男孩。塔金警惕地看了他一眼，把小男孩抱得更紧了。

这表情整得贝尔有点儿受伤，不过他乐天派的性格很快就让他调整了方法：“那要我帮你换鞋吗？”

“啊？”塔金明显有些吓到了。

“你看，地板刚深层清洁过。你不放心把孩子给我，但是我想你大约也不愿意踩脏这里吧。”贝尔好脾气地解释。

“……抱歉。”塔金说，但他还是没接受贝尔的帮助，而是自己弯腰解开靴子上的搭扣，又磕了磕鞋跟，在贝尔快要掉下来的眼珠子前，轻快地从靴子里跳了出来换上了拖鞋，然后把自己的行李箱重新拎起来，走到卧室门前：“请问我的是哪一间？”

“侧卧是这间。”贝尔介绍道：“但你带着孩子，主卧的床稍微大一点，要不要我们换了？我去稍微收拾一下。”

“不用了，谢谢，我想作为学生，我不需要那么破费。”塔金平静地说道：“我睡觉占不了很多地方，而且，我想安纳金不会很在意睡觉这种问题的，等他长大我们再换大房间也不迟。”

“安纳金？”贝尔听到一个名字。

塔金重复：“安纳金·天行者。这孩子的名字，希望你也能跟他相处愉快。”

然后他就进去把门关上了。

把行李箱放在墙角，塔金轻轻拍了拍安纳金的脸颊：“安尼，醒醒啦。”

“唔……我们到了吗，塔金先生？”小男孩睁开了眼睛，声音充满了困意。他迷茫地打量了一下四周：干净的灰色被褥，雪白的墙壁，一尘不染的镀金属玻璃外墙，黑色发亮的家具，墙角还有一盆小小的绿植，整个房间是他从未在塔图因见过的整洁。

塔金点点头：“到了，你先去洗澡吧，洗干净了再睡。”

小安纳金换掉了塔图因的脏衣服站在浴池里喷头下有点无所适从，他第一次接触这么多的水，更没有自己洗澡的经验。塔金叹了一口气，先关掉了水，摘下来花洒一点点帮他冲洗。

“会洗头发吗？”他问道。

“之前妈妈都是给我头上打清洁剂就行，它会自动分解的。”安纳金回答。塔金耐心地教他：“就用你抹清洁剂的方法，但一会儿要闭上眼睛，不要让水流进眼睛里，不然会很疼。”

安纳金乖巧地照做闭起了眼睛，很快他感觉有温热的水流带着小泡泡流下，泡泡破碎时会有一点点痒。这是他从未有过的新奇感受，安纳金觉得很舒服，摆了摆小小的脑袋。

只是冲一下澡用不了多少时间，很快安纳金就出来了。他被用柔软的沙克兽毛毯裹了起来，塔金擦干了他的头发：“好了，现在睡觉去吧。”

安纳金钻进了被子，接着他想起什么似的探出头来：“塔金先生，你不会离开我吧？”

“大概不会，不过现在我要看看我的兼职了。”塔金对他短短地微笑了一下：“现在睡吧。”

安纳金蜷缩在他身边睡着了，塔金打开全息网，结果令人沮丧，他发出去的求职简历十之八九都石沉大海毫无回音，甚至连面试都没有。

他点开了唯一一份实习邀请，然后忍不住扶额。

科洛桑皇家保育院。


	2. Chapter 2

二.

“真没想到，虽然你出身外环，但还是这么有教养，而且学识也很渊博。”皇家保育院的面试官称赞他：“我相信你足以胜任这些孩子的保育员。”

“谢谢。”塔金强忍着在心里翻白眼的冲动礼貌地答谢：“我该怎么样上班呢？”

安纳金在玻璃外面摊开了四肢，整个人几乎变成二维的，像个小吸盘一样地贴上了玻璃，试图听到点什么。但是这儿的真空玻璃隔音效果不错（原本这个设计是用来防止小宝宝的哭闹吵到对话的），他的举措基本上算是徒劳无功。

这时候一个红头发的小宝宝爬了过来，他抱住了垂头丧气的安纳金，然后在他脸上小小亲了一下。

安纳金愣了一下，小宝宝抬起来脸，眨巴着薄荷绿的眼睛冲他笑。

这时候塔金出来了，面试官恭喜他通过了面试，并且告诉他他分到了两个这里最聪明最出色由于太过优秀让保育员们争破了头的宝宝，然后暗示他，如果选择将孩子领回家里，还能拿到一笔高额补贴，并问他有没有这个意向。

“多谢您的好意，但我是跟别人合租的，我想他会比较介意。”塔金不喜欢小孩，天可怜见，要不是他父母觉得他年纪太大了安排了太多场相亲，最后甚至丧心病狂到想把他许配给伍基人，他也不会匆匆答应帕尔帕廷议员的推荐连夜开穿梭机跑来核心世界上学。每天几个小时带小孩他还能忍受，但要整天面对复数个幼崽那对他来讲就是灾难。

安纳金不喜欢小孩子，因为他以前做奴隶时就被迫照顾过小孩，他表示他就是从穿梭机上跳下去也绝不会碰皇家保育院的崽子们，塔金充分理解他并向他保证无论有几个孩子都不需要他带。

他用全息投影接通了贝尔的电话：“贝尔，有件事我想征求你的意见，你大概很不同意我带回家两个小宝宝……”

“才怪！”全息投影里蓝色的贝尔兴奋地叫了起来：“你把他们弄回来！我认识一个小姑娘就很喜欢玩小宝宝，不是，陪小宝宝玩！我现在去接你！”

“不！不用！来的时候你也没送我！”塔金连忙拒绝。

很快工作人员就给他带来了那两个传说中的小宝宝。他们都穿着干净整洁的白色小衣服，带着各自的奶瓶，里面是蓝牛奶和白牛奶。这两个宝宝一个是人类的，浅棕色的头发，天蓝色的眼睛，另一个看起来像潘托拉人，但塔金能从他的红眼睛和长睫毛认出他是奇斯人。他们长得都十分可爱，甚至塔金都觉得假如是他俩，那似乎还可以忍受。

然后人类宝宝扑上来的重量就让他打消了这个念头。塔金拼命不让自己被他折断腰，看起来就像一棵可怜的树上结了一个过分大的西瓜。

“这是奥森·克伦尼克，共和国未来计划发掘的天才儿童。他在还不会说话的时候就已经会做物理题了，而在会走路之前就已经会说话了。”负责人介绍。

“是的！”克伦尼克骄傲地点点头。

“这个是索龙，他的本名很难念，我们也记不住。他是奇斯那里的贵族孩子，送来学习标准语的。”

“你好呀。”索龙歪着头跟他打招呼。

“咕。”这时候跟安纳金玩得很好的红头发小宝宝也爬了过来，拽着塔金的裤脚眼巴巴地看着他。

“塔金先生！”安纳金凑过来问：“我们可以把这个小可爱带回去嘛！既然你已经带了两个累赘了。”

“你不是来的路上还在哭，说宁肯买不起吃的饿死，从穿梭机上跳下去，也绝不碰这儿的小崽子一下。”塔金面无表情地提醒安纳金。

“真香！”安纳金立刻反转：“他长这么可爱我希望他能成为家里的一员！”

塔金本来想无情拒绝，可是小宝宝的眼睛水汪汪的，看起来就要哭出来了，他实在狠不下心，只好转回身问负责人：“这个红头发的孩子叫什么名字？”

“布伦多尔什么的，他是绝地判断失误啦。”负责人想不起来：“他来自阿卡尼斯，据说家里特别穷，所以绝地以为他血液中有原力迷虫后来发现是仪器故障，但也没把他退回去。”

“他总该有个姓吧？”塔金以为所有的小宝宝都会说话，他俯身问红头发的小男孩：“你的父母姓什么，你还记得吗？”

小宝宝茫然地看着他，吐了一个泡泡。

这时候窗外正好有巨幅广告的飞艇飘过，塔金顺口给他起了个姓：“赫克斯不错，就这样了。”

“太好啦！小布伦，塔金先生也会带走你哦。”克伦尼克和索龙开心起来，安纳金也很开心。他蹦到塔金的穿梭机前排坐好，把后排空出来给小宝宝们的球形悬浮摇篮。

回程的路上安纳金跟小宝宝们自我介绍，并对索龙的原名产生了巨大的兴趣，一直在尝试着叫他原名：“米特索龙罗罗多……”

“不对！是米特索龙奴罗多！”

“米特索龙挪挪多……”

“我说了很难叫啦！”

……


End file.
